


Request Oneshot Booklet

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Dadwin, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: At times, I take KotLC oneshot requests on my Tumblr (eating-mooncakes). This is a collection of all of the requests I've written fanfictions for. Please view the first chapter for an in-depth index.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents

# Table of Contents

  * 1 List
  * 2 Works by Type
    * 1.1 Romantic 
    * 1.2 Platonic
  * 3 Works by Ship
  * 4 Works by Characters
  * 5 Works by Length



# List

  1. [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.4k | The Flashback Fitzphie kiss, uninterrupted
  2. [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.17k | Post-Legacy; the pair meets up after a long day to spend a few moments together.
  3. [Broken But Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410347)
    * Dadwin | Hurt/comfort oneshot | 0.5k | Keefe snaps at Elwin and thinks he’s ruined everything, but Elwin won’t let him go that easily.
  4. [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.3k | Fitzphie as parents (esp. Fitz as a dad)
  5. [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446)
    * Sokeefe | Fluff oneshot | 0.4k | Sokeefe with kids
  6. [Is Base Quest Training?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410506)
    * Fluff oneshot | 1.1k | Some classic whole-squad base quest
  7. [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542)
    * Sokeefe | Fluff oneshot | 0.4k | Keefe tries to teach Sophie to dance (but they get distracted)
  8. [Can I Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410578)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.22k | Fitzphie wedding
  9. [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.3k | Coffee shop AU (beginning of a longer fic)
  10. [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665)
    * Tiana | Hurt/comfort oneshot | 0.3k | Biana and Tam baking after Tam is upset
  11. [Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410725)
    * Angst oneshot | 0.4k | A little drabble of what Fitz and Sophie’s first encounter might have looked like in the setting of Harry Potter.
  12. [Water Flows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410773)
    * Poem | 0.1k | A climbing syllables ABAB poem, focused around the idea of Linh being in the Neverseen.
  13. [Council “Meeting”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410833)
    * Fluff oneshot | 0.23k | The Council debates snack choice instead of getting work done.
  14. [Trauma Doesn’t Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881)
    * Fitzphie | Hurt/comfort oneshot | 0.7k | Sophie struggles with nightmares, and ends up going through her scrapbook with Fitz.
  15. [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923)
    * Dexiana | Fluff oneshot | 0.20k | Dex and Biana frost cookies together.
  16. [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974)
    * Gradaline (a bit) | Fluffy and angsty oneshot | 0.20k | Opening the Havenfield sanctuary (ft. some Jolie angst)
  17. [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016)
    * Fitzphie | Fluff oneshot | 0.5k | Sophie and Fitz try to find each other’s new favorite book.
  18. [What’s A Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)
    * Platonic Sokeefe | Hurt/comfort | 0.19k | Sophie and Keefe as kids.



# Works By Type

## Romantic

  * [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131)
  * [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245)
  * [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407)
  * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446)
  * [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542)
  * [Can I Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410578)
  * [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617)
  * [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665)
  * [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881)
  * [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923)
  * [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016)



## Platonic

  * [Broken But Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410347)
  * [Is Base Quest Training?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410506)
  * [Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410725)
  * [Water Flows (poem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410773)
  * [Council "Meeting"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410833)
  * [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974)
  * [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)



# Works By Ship

  * Fitzphie - [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131), [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245), [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407), [Can I Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410578), [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617), [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881), [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016)
  * Sokeefe - [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446), [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542), [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)
  * Tiana - [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665)
  * Dexiana - [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923)



# Works by Characters

  * Entire squad 
    * [Is Base Quest Training?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410506)
    * [Can I Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410578)
  * Sophie 
    * [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131)
    * [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245)
    * [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407)
    * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446)
    * [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542)
    * [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617)
    * [Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410725)
    * [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881)
    * [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016)
    * [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)
  * Fitz 
    * [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131)
    * [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245)
    * [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407)
    * [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617)
    * [Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410725)
    * [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881)
    * [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016)
  * Keefe 
    * [Broken But Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410347)
    * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446)
    * [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542)
    * [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)
  * Dex 
    * [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923)
  * Biana 
    * [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665)
    * [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923)
  * Tam 
    * [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665)
  * Linh 
    * [Water Flows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410773)
  * Elwin 
    * [Broken But Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410347)
  * Councillors (Bronte, Oralie, Kenric, Emery, Terik) 
    * [Council "Meeting"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410833)
  * Amy 
    * [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881)
  * Grady 
    * [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974)
  * Edaline 
    * [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974)
  * Jolie 
    * [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974)
  * Sandor 
    * [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141)
  * OC Children 
    * [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407)
    * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446)



# Works by Length

  * [Is Base Quest Training?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410506) \- 1.1k
  * [Trauma Doesn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410881) \- 0.7k
  * [Broken But Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410347) \- 0.5k
  * [Book Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63411016) \- 0.5k
  * [Then Trust This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410131) \- 0.4k
  * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410446) \- 0.4k
  * [Kiss or Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410542) \- 0.4k
  * [Hogwarts AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410725) \- 0.4k
  * [Aura Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410407) \- 0.3k
  * [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410617) \- 0.3k
  * [Bake It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410665) \- 0.3k
  * [Council "Meeting"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410833) \- 0.23k
  * [Can I Make You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410578) \- 0.22k
  * [A Gentle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410974) \- 0.20k
  * [Frosting Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410923) \- 0.20k
  * [What's a Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/64684141) \- 0.19k
  * [To Hold You In My Arms Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410245) \- 0.17k
  * [Water Flows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069746/chapters/63410773) \- 0.1k




	2. Then Trust This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flashback Fitzphie kiss, uninterrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @fanartofthelostcities

“The reception hall will be probably be used again in a few years, though.” Fitz scratched the back of his neck.

“For what?” Sophie asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“For… my Winnowing Gala,” he said, just as softly.

Sophie turned away quickly, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. Of course it would be. Fitz was going to have packed Winnowing Galas with hundreds of beautiful girls dressed up.

She never had a chance with him.

“Sophie, what’s wrong?” Fitz laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“Sophie… I…” Fitz raked his hand through his hair. “I…”

She looked up, a tear escaping.

“I want it to be you.” Fitz put his head in his hands. “I want it to be you.”

Sophie’s head spun. She steadied herself, heart pounding at lightning speed. “What?”

“I don’t want anyone on my lists but you.” Fitz stepped forward abruptly, coming to stand in front of Sophie. “I… know it’s not fair to say that. I know I can’t control who goes on my lists. But I couldn’t bear to watch you stand there, staring, like you aren’t worth anything.”

He slowly reached up and brushed away a tear. “Why are you crying?”

She choked out a sob. “I… this can’t be right. You can’t like me.”

“Why not?” He half-smiled. “You’re pretty great.”

“Because I’ve liked you since the day I met you!” She tore her eyes away, tears pouring freely now.

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. “You have?”

“I have,” she whispered, stepping closer.

“Do you trust me, Sophie?” His eyes bored into hers. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” She took a shaky breath.

“Then trust this.” He reached out with his hand, wavering in the air for a moment, and then placed it on the side of her face, leaning in.

Fitz Vacker was about to kiss her. Fitz Vacker was about to kiss her.

She blushed bright red and waited, perfectly still, for the moment to come.

But Fitz stopped, inches from her lips. “Can I…?”

She bit her lip, everything inside of her fluttering. “Yes.”

And then his lips met hers, her eyes fell closed, and they were together, for one perfect moment.


	3. To Hold You In My Arms Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Legacy; Sophie and Fitz meet up after a long day to spend a few moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

“Hey, how was therapy today?” Sophie gave Fitz a hug.

He hugged her back. “Fine. I mean, it was therapy.”

“Fair enough.” She twined her fingers with his. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“No.” He sighed. “I just… Alvar still hasn’t been caught. I feel like I’m wasting my time there when I could be looking for him.”

Sophie plopped down beneath Calla’s Panakes and tugged him down next to her. “But you know that it’s important to me that you go.”

“I do know that.” He smiled at her softly. “So I will.”

She lay her head on his shoulder. “It’ll get better.”

He placed his head on top of hers. “I hope it does.” He stroked her hair. “At least I have you.”

“You do.” Sophie smiled brightly. “Wanna bake something?”

“No… I think I’d like to sit with you a bit longer.” Fitz hugged her close.

Sophie snuggled up to his side. “Okay.”

And they remained there together until the sun gave its dying show and descended below the horizon.


	4. Broken But Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keefe snaps at Elwin (his adopted father) and thinks he’s ruined everything, but Elwin won’t let him go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @linhamon2

“I drew you a picture.” Keefe glanced down at the carpet. “I hope you like it.”

Elwin smiled at him warmly. “I’m sure I’ll love it!”

Keefe raised the piece of paper he had been holding.

It was a sketch of Elwin laughing, glasses askew, warmth in his eyes.

It was the way Keefe pictured him.

Elwin pressed a hand to his heart. “Keefe… I love it.”

Keefe offered him a tentative smile. “You do?”

“I do!” Elwin held out a hand. “May I see it?”

He was going to tear it into pieces. He would destroy it. He didn’t like the way Keefe had drawn him. He hated it.

Keefe clutched the piece of paper tighter to himself. “You can’t have it!”

Elwin drew his hand back. “Oh, okay. Well, it’s a very nice drawing.”

And now he hated Keefe because he wouldn’t give him the drawing. There was no way to win. Why had he thought the drawing was a good idea?

Keefe felt his throat closing up. He couldn’t be here while he cried. Elwin would get angry.

He turned and fled to his room, holding onto the drawing like it would fix everything.

~~~

Elwin stood outside Keefe’s room and took a deep breath.

He should have known better.

He shouldn’t have asked Keefe to give him the drawing. He messed up again.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

This parenting thing was harder than he thought it would be.

He just had to trust himself and Keefe. They would learn together.

Elwin knocked softly on the door. “Keefe? May I come in?”

A sob came from inside.

Elwin was torn. Should he go in and comfort him? Should he leave him alone?

But one thought pushed through all the others.

He couldn’t leave him alone again. He couldn’t abandon him like his parents had.

He started to yank the door open, but slowed, gently turning the knob and stepping inside.

Keefe was curled in a ball on his yellow bed, tears staining his cheeks.

Elwin rushed forward and sat next to him, stroking his hair. “Keefe. I’m here. It’s okay. It’ll all be okay.”

Keefe shook with sobs. 

“Keefe…” Elwin leaned down and wrapped his arms around the boy. “Keefe, I love you.”

A sobbing gasp came from the figure, and Keefe looked up, eyes red.

Elwin gently placed a hand under his chin. “I do, Keefe. I love you. And nothing will ever change that.”

Keefe stared at him for a moment, then laid his head on Elwin’s leg silently.

Elwin kissed his soft blond hair and began to stroke his hair again, anger bubbling in the back of his mind at what Gisela and Cassius had done to him.

His boy was broken, but he was his.

And he would never let them take him back.


	5. Aura Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzphie as parents (esp. Fitz as a dad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @writerghosts

Fitz was about to meet his first child.

It had been a long labor. He had stayed by Sophie’s side through it, and, at long last, he was about to hold his daughter in his arms.

Sophie glowed with happiness, staring into the teal eyes of Aura Foster.

“You’re going to be something great,” she whispered.

~~~

Fitz watched Aura toddle down the halls clumsily, giggling. She put one foot too far out and slipped, beginning to cry.

He and Sophie rushed over. He patted her head. “Are you alright, Aura?”

Aura sniffled. “Daddy I have a boo-boo!”

“You’re okay.” He scooped her up and set her back on her feet. “Think you can make it to Sophie?”

Sophie scrambled to the end of the hallway and smiled encouragingly.

The child thought for a moment and then nodded, toddling off again.

She was going to be something great.

~~~

Fitz took a deep breath and held a family crest pin to Aura.

It wasn’t the Vacker family crest. Nor was it the Ruewen family crest.

It was the Foster family crest, a moonlark soaring across the sky, a rose in its claws, with gold, diamond-encrusted wings.

A mix of both their worlds.

“You’re going to do great,” he told her. “Foxfire is scary at first, but I know you’re going to rock it.”

“Stop being so sappy,” Aura complained, clipping her cape shut with the pin.

He kissed the top of her head. “Fly, my little moonlark.”

She wrinkled her nose and stepped into the beam of light.

Sophie poked Fitz. “I thought I was your moonlark.”

“You’re my big moonlark,” Fitz told her seriously.

Sophie laughed. “You know, we have a pretty great kid.”

“We do.”

~~~

Fitz growled. “What did that boy say to you?”

“He said that I was an arrogant jerk.” Aura tossed her brown hair. “But I’ve got this.”

Fitz frowned. “I can take care of it for you.”

Sophie stepped forward, placing a hand on Fitz’s arm. “I recall once that I wanted to fight my own battles, and you learned to let me do it.” She smiled at him softly. “Now let Aura.”

Fitz unclenched his fists and took a deep breath. “Okay, Aura. I know you can do it.”

She was after, all, something great.

~~~

Fitz groaned. “Aura, you’re not an adult. That’s not allowed.”

Sophie nodded her agreement.

Aura kissed Fitz’s cheek. “I’m graduating today, Dad. I’m an adult.”

He wrinkled his nose. “If you’re an adult, you might start getting ideas. Like marriage.”

She giggled. “I may have decided not to register for the match, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get married.”

Fitz winced. Her decision not to register still bothered him. He didn’t want her to go what he had, being a bad match with Sophie.

But she wouldn’t go through what he had.

He gave her a serious look. “Aura, I will always support you. No matter what, you will always be a Foster.”

And a great one at that.


	6. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokeefe with kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Keefe was sitting at his desk, writing yet another letter to Foxfire apologizing for Cliamon’s behavior.

“Have kids they said,” he muttered. “It’ll be fun, they said.”

Sophie snuck up behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Keefe, I need your help.”

He turned his head up. “Can I have a kiss first?”

Sophie rolled her eyes, but obliged, giving him a peck on the lips. “Idette made another mess, and I need help cleaning it up.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Cliamon made a mess too. Want to know what he did this time?”

Sophie raised her eyebrows.

“He let a verminion loose in the principal’s office.”

Sophie muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?” Keefe scooped Sophie onto his lap.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I think I need to have another talk to my parents about watching Cliamon carefully at Havenfield. Where else would he have gotten a verminion?”

Keefe raised a shoulder. “Well… I recall that I used to be quite good at getting my hands on animals without the use of Havenfield.”

Sophie paused. “That’s a good point. Where did you get them?”

“Mmm… I’m not telling. A master never reveals his tricks.”

Sophie huffed and scrambled up. “I’m going to clean up the kitchen. There’s food everywhere in it.”

Keefe sighed. “Okay. I’ll come with you. The apology letter can wait.”

They entered the kitchen to find one happy two-year-old sitting in a pile of mallowmelt and rubbing it all over her face and the crystal floor.

“Idette!” Keefe groaned. “What did you do?”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Idette want mallowmelt.”

Keefe picked her up gingerly, trying to avoid getting mallowmelt on himself. “Idette made a mess.”

“Mallowmelt good,” was her brilliant retort.

Keefe made a face at her and turned to Sophie. “I’ll get her cleaned up and you’ll get the kitchen?”

“Trying to take the easy job, eh?” Sophie patted his head. “You can scrub the kitchen. I’ll clean Idette.”

“If you think that cleaning our little bat is an easier job, so be it.” Keefe passed Idette over. “See you later.”

“Later.” Sophie marched out of the room determinedly.

Keefe smiled at the door.

He’d gotten pretty lucky.


	7. Is Base Quest Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some classic whole-squad base quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @galaxiesanddaisies

Dex clapped his hands together. “Okay. Let’s review the rules.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “You mean ‘how-to-make-sure-sophie-doesn’t-have-an-unfair-advantage.’”

Dex dimpled. “Precisely.” He cleared his throat. “No tracking people’s thoughts, no teleporting, and no transmitting to the other team.”

Sophie smiled sweetly. “Are you done yet?”

He shrugged. “I think so.”

Keefe swaggered over and leaned an elbow on Sophie’s shoulder. “Well, Foster, we can’t let you just… win. We’re supposed to be getting some actual training.”

Biana rolled her eyes. “Again, I’m pretty sure base quest wasn’t what Mr. Forkle meant when he said we should do group training.”

Fitz patted his sister’s shoulder. “He said to improve our teamwork and coordination. What else would we do?”

She rolled her eyes.

Linh shuffled her feet. “So… I’m guessing those aren’t the official rules? Because I’ve never played before.”

“You’ve never played base quest before?” Fitz’s jaw dropped.

“Of all the things your parents have done, not teaching you base quest is the worst,” Keefe agreed.

Tam glared at Keefe. “They did a lot of worse things, jerk.”

“Oookay.” Biana patted both of their shoulders. “How ‘bout we take a deep breath and let Dex explain?”

“Thank you.” Dex launched into a detailed explanation.

When he was finished, Fitz hooked his arm through Sophie’s. “Yeah, so I call Sophie for my team.”

“Not if I call her first.” Biana joined him on the other side.

Sophie gave them both looks. “You know I’m saddled with all kinds of unfair rules?”

“You’re Sophie Foster.” Fitz chuckled. “I don’t think rules have ever stopped you.”

Keefe snickered. “I’m so proud.”

“Okay, can we please get back on track?” Dex crossed his arms. “If you three are going to be a team, everyone else is with me.”

Keefe sighed dramatically. “What if I want the Foster too?”

“Too late,” Biana told him.

Linh smiled shyly at Dex. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

He blushed and looked at the ground. “It’s only fair that the two new players are on the bigger team.”

Keefe shoved between Tam and Linh and set an arm on each of their shoulders. “Let’s get this thing going already.”

“Okay.” Sophie glanced around. “We’ll take the windmill for our base.”

“Windmill?” Dex tilted his head.

“The wind pushes the blades, and the power generated is used to provide electricity and stuff,” Sophie explained. “We are in the Forbidden Cities.”

“Not really,” Fitz interjected. “I mean, this is a field, not a city.” He winked.

The group groaned.

“Our base will be that other… windmill,” Dex said, gesturing to one on the opposite side of the field.

“I know I’m new to this, but shouldn’t base quest be played somewhere a bit less open?” Linh asked. “It seems like there aren’t many hiding places.”

Keefe sighed dramatically. “These flowers are knee heigh, Linh. If you’re not willing to get down and shimmy on your belly, you’re not playing the game right.”

“To your bases!” Dex interrupted, sweeping his hand dramatically. “The game begins in sixty seconds!”

The group split off, running toward their windmills at top speed.

Dex stopped beneath theirs, panting. “Okay. Strategy.”

“There’s not much water around, so I won’t be of much use.” Linh frowned.

“I can hide you with shadows, and you can sneak,” Tam offered.

“Hey, hey, if anyone gets to be the creepy shadow sneaker, it’s me,” Keefe complained.

“Keefe, you can sneak, Linh can defend, and I’ll mount a full attack.” Dex cocked a half-smile. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Okay.” Linh shrugged. “I’ll make it work.”

“Alright, game on in three… two… one…” Dex cracked a smile. “Let’s go.”

Tam immediately began gathering shadows around Keefe, who threw himself down on the grass and began to shimmy. A moment later, Tam joined Keefe on the ground.

Someone looking carefully would notice a group of darker shadows than the rest, but it was a pretty good disguise.

Dex began to jog across the field, pulling things out of his pockets.

They would probably be mad at him after the game for using gadgets, but they had let him write the rules.

His first weapon of choice was smoke cubes. He had three. It would hopefully be enough to cause a disturbance and let him get to their base.

Fitz stood in front of the other windmill, proudly flexing his muscles. Biana was, predictably, nowhere to be found, but neither was Sophie. She was probably enhancing Biana.

He glanced back. He couldn’t see Keefe or Tam, so he decided to go for a not-so-subtle warning.

“I think Sophie is enhancing Biana!” he yelled behind him. “Be careful!”

Linh shaded her eyes against the sun and turned her ear toward Dex, gesturing toward him.

He repeated his call, and she nodded nervously.

With that done, it was time for the real game.

He grabbed a smoke cube in each hand, ran until he was ten yards away from Fitz, and hurled them at him.

Fitz realized what he was doing a second too late. He attempted to duck and cover his eyes, but still ended up bent over coughing.

Dex sprinted for the right side of the windmill as fast as he could, but Fitz had recovered by the time he drew close, charging at almost twice Dex’s speed.

Did this guy go for runs twice a day or something?

He pulled his last smoke cube out and aimed for Fitz’s chest.

Fitz dodged quickly, the smoke cube landing behind him.

A shout came from the other side of the field, and Dex looked up. Biana and Sophie had appeared and were dashing toward the windmill. Linh looked between them, unsure of who to chase.

He had to end this thing now.

Dex grabbed his final weapon and tossed it to the ground. A three-by-three sheet of metal sprung up between him and Fitz.

Fitz swerved around it, but it cost him precious seconds.

Dex slapped the windmill and turned around, a grin breaking over his face.

~~~

As he had predicted, Sophie, Biana, and Fitz were not happy with his gadget strategy.

“It’s not any more powerful than vanishing,” Dex argued.

“But you could have an unlimited supply of those prepared ahead of time, and I can only vanish for so long.” Biana crossed her arms.

“Fine. We can set a limit next time.” Dex shrugged. “Doesn’t change the fact that Team Deefaminh crushed.”

“Um… Can we change the name?” Tam shuffled his feet.

“I agree with the Tamster for once,” Keefe said. “Sounds like ‘the famine.’”

“Whatever.” Dex bumped Keefe’s shoulder. “We won.”

Keefe groaned. “But I didn’t even get to sneak up like a pro shadow boy!”

“Well…” Tam half-smiled. “We could always go again.”

“Not a bad idea,” Fitz said.

Five games later, they headed home.


	8. Kiss or Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keefe tries to teach Sophie to dance (but they get distracted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Keefe shook his head. “No, no. You can’t spin like that. You have to make it tighter.” He demonstrated, spinning quickly on his toes.

Sophie blew hair out of her eyes. “I don’t understand why this matters so much.”

Keefe grabbed Sophie’s hand and looked her in the eyes. “Because it’s my Winnowing Gala, and we’re going to show all of those jerks that you’re amazing.”

Sophie looked down, fiddling with her nexus. “I don’t understand why you’re even holding a Winnowing Gala.”

He plopped down on the grass and sighed. “I might already know who I want to choose—” he smirked— “but I might as well make my dad happy, y’know?”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Sophie said softly, sitting down next to him. “He should respect your decisions.”

Keefe twisted his face. “Let’s not talk about that. It’ll be a fun night, okay? We’ll make some friends.”

Sophie scooted closer and brushed a strand of his hair back.

Keefe sucked in a breath, his face reddening.

She blushed back at him. “So how many dances do I need to know?”

He cleared his throat. “Just one of or two of the popular ones.”

“Then let’s get to it!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “It goes like this, right?” She took a few light steps and then spun, but stumbled and crashed into Keefe.

He giggled. “Not really. But I like the way you did it better.”

She rolled her eyes and tried again, successfully keeping her balance that time.

“Incredible!” Keefe applauded. “The klutz can dance!”

She smacked his shoulder. “Shut up.”

He smirked. “Make me.”

She turned red, her hand going straight for an eyelash, but couldn’t stop her eyes from dropping to his lips.

He stepped closer, a smile tickling his lips. “Unless you want me to keep talking.”

She closed the rest of the space and laid a finger on his lips.

“That’s not quite enough to make me stop,” Keefe noted, mumbling against her finger.

“Fine.” She placed her hand on the back of his neck. “Have it your way, fool.”

Keefe smiled wickedly and tangled his hands in her hair. “Your fool.”

And she closed the distance between their lips, pressing them together.


	9. Can I Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzphie wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Flori had designed Sophie’s dress. She had bred a special type of flower just for the occasion.

Keefe and Biana had decorated with colorful, diverse flowers, the church bright and welcoming.

Linh—and, surprisingly enthusiastically, Tam—had prepared the menu and even helped the Havenfield gnomes cook.

Marella had managed all of the invites and the seating plans. Her knowledge of the latest gossip had certainly paid off.

And Dex had insisted on managing every other detail. He had even made a checklist. He hadn’t wanted Sophie to have a single worry on the big day—although he told Sophie that she should’ve made Fitz do all the wedding planning.

And so, thanks to all of their help, Sophie had only one worry when she was preparing to walk down the aisle:

Had Keefe placed robotic spiders under the chairs to trigger during the vows?

She hadn’t forgotten their long-ago conversation.

But when she stepped out and saw Fitz in his embroidered suit, it fled from her mind.

All she could think was that she was about to marry the love of her life.

When she stood in front of him and said “I do”—and no spiders popped out—she knew that she would never let him go.

And when they kissed, the promise sealed herself in her heart.

He was hers at last.


	10. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU (beginning of a WIP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @holesinmyfalseconfidence

Sophie grabbed a napkin from the front counter and wiped her forehead.

It had been a long day of coffee serving, but it would be over soon.

She put on her patented “nice-to-meet-you” smile and turned to the counter.

Unfortunately, it seemed her napkin-wipe move had been spotted.

A tall young man with striking teal eyes stared at her, aghast.

She decided to ignore her lapse. “Welcome to Sunny Coffee. How may I help you?”

The man shook himself. “Ah, I’ll take a cappuccino.”

“Alright. Name for the order?” She pulled a cup out and started assembling ingredients.

“Fitz.” He shuffled his feet.

“Nice name.” She held in a giggle. She had already shocked this customer enough, but… he seemed fun to make fun of.

His jaw dropped again. “Are you being… yes, it is a nice name.”

Sophie waved to the checkout area. “You can wait there for your order.”

He considered her for a moment, and a sparkle came into his eye. “What if I want to wait here, since you seem to not care about decorum?”

Sophie looked up sharply. “Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘what if I want to wait here?’”

She took a steadying breath. Of all the infuriating customers. “You can’t. There’s a line behind you.”

Fitz flushed. “Oh, right.” He ducked his head and hurried to the checkout area.

Sophie snickered and quickly made the rest of his drink.

And suddenly, she didn’t feel so tired anymore.

What was it about this stranger that… energized her?


	11. Bake It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biana and Tam baking after Tam is upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Tam fiddled with his registry pendant, staring at the crystal floor.

Biana poked his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

He frowned at her. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “Tam, I’ve known you four years. I think I can tell when something’s upset you.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Oooo, so you’re embarrassed about what you’re upset about!” Biana plopped in the chair next to him. “This oughta be good.”

He glowered. “I’m just upset because…. Princess Puryfins got injured, and I’m worried about her.”

“Awww.” Biana rubbed his hair. “That’s the cute little Tammy I know.”

He pointedly ignored her. Why had he decided to date her, again?

Biana grabbed his hand and hopped up. “Let’s bake something! That’ll make you feel better!”

Ah, yes, that was why.

He stood up obediently. “Fine.”

“How abouut.” Biana thought for a moment. “Custard bursts!”

“Those seem hard,” Tam observed.

“We’re up for the challenge!” Biana twirled, her skirt flying around her. “To the kitchen!”

Tiergan’s kitchen could be described in one word: colorful.

From the red cabinets to the blue walls to the yellow flooring… Well, Tiergan was pretty clearly not a man that conformed to conventional decorating.

Biana began pulling ingredients out, and Tam went to get the supplies.

An hour later, they were both covered in flour and sugar.

Biana was… a bit of a messy baker.

But they also had a batch of fine, gooey custard bursts to munch on.

And with Biana by his side, that was enough.


	12. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of what Fitz and Sophie’s first encounter might have looked like in the setting of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @holesinmyfalseconfidence

Fitz shuffled his feet. “I’m telling you, Sophie. You’re a wizard!”

“You’re a wizard, Sophie!” Sophie mimicked. “What kind of wackjob are you?”

“I’m serious!” He raked a hand through his hair. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Ooo, I’m specialll.” Sophie put on a sugary smile. “So, should I come get in your van and drive to wizard school with you? ‘Cause that sounds safe!”

“Sophie.” Fitz reached to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped himself. “If you aren’t a wizard, how do you explain what happened with the pole back there?”

Sophie took a shaky breath. “I don’t know, okay? But I’m not going with you or doing anything you say. In fact, if you try to get me to go with you again, I’m calling the police.”

Fitz closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath for a minute before reopening them. “I’m not technically allowed to do magic outside of school yet, but…” He pulled a wand out of his pocket.

“Oo, your magic wand!” Sophie put a hand on her hip. “Well, this charade is more convincing than I expected. You clearly put some work into it.”

“It’s not a charade!” Fitz waved his wand and muttered something.

He blinked out of sight for a moment.

When he reappeared, it was with a triumphant grin. “Think a non-wizard can do that?”

It couldn’t be… She wasn’t…

Tears sprang to Sophie’s eyes, and she took off down the street.

He didn’t follow her.

~~~

She hadn’t forgotten their encounter at the museum the day before, but she had hoped it was the last she would see of him.

She was heading to her next class when he stepped out from behind a locker.

She shrieked and brandished her textbook at him. “What are you doing here, creep?”

“I have to take you with me.” He sounded haggard. “You have to trust me.”

“I don’t trust you, and I never will.” Sophie crossed her arms.

“Then…” He groaned. “Guess we’re doing this again… Lumos.” He pulled his wand out of his pocket again. This time the tip was glowing.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh, you have a light-up stick! Nice!”

And with that, she smacked him on the side of the head with your textbook and ran.


	13. Water Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A climbing syllables ABAB poem, focused around the idea of Linh being in the Neverseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @holesinmyfalseconfidence

Water flows  
As I please  
Make a rose?  
Why, with ease!

I flick my wrist,  
And water floods.  
I clench a fist;  
It turns to suds.

Dear, there’s much to learn  
For you, a novice  
I have some concerns…  
You must be flawless.

Perhaps you’re just too dumb,  
But I like to gamble;  
We will see the outcome,  
If you’re left in shambles.

Listen closely to me now;  
You are not allowed to fail.  
If you disobey somehow,  
You will not again inhale.


	14. Council "Meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council debates snack choice instead of getting work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Bronte groaned. “Emery, how many times have I told you not to eat that in here? It stinks!”

Emery took another bite of his squirmigs and sniffed.

Oralie laughed lightly. “Bronte, it’s fine. We all like to snack in here sometimes.”

Bronte scowled. “Back in my day, we never ate in Tribunal Hall.”

“Back in your day, there was no electricity,” Kenric countered.

“Okay,” Emery interrupted. “If we’re done discussing my choice of snack, I believe we had something more important to discuss.”

Terik nodded. “We should be discussing Kenric’s choice of snack.”

Groans echoed through the room.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my snack?” Kenric took another bite of his mallowmelt. 

“What it does is make your hands sticky,” Terik countered. “I thought we were trying to be productive here.”

Kenric snorted. “At least I’m not boring like you, only bringing bottles of youth to Council meetings.”

Murmurs of agreement came from around the table, and Oralie proudly waved her box of prattles. “Snacks make everything better.”

Bronte settled his hands on the table in front of him. “I think that we might need to set snacking limits.”

“Oh yes, we now only allow slumberberry tea in meetings,” Kenric declared. “It’s better than listening to you go on about the old days.”

Bronte set his head in his hands.

It was going to be a long meeting.


	15. Trauma Doesn't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie struggles with nightmares, and ends up going through her scrapbook with Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @bookwyrminspiration
> 
> Warnings: Skip the first paragraph if you don’t want to read some mildly graphic nightmare images of loved ones being harmed.

Sophie started awake, images flashing through her mind. Amy drowning in the floodwaters of Atlantis. Her human parents burning in the Everblaze. Grady and Edaline being stabbed by ogre warriors.

She gave a soft cry and curled into a ball.

She lay there for a few minutes, tears streaking her cheeks, breathing heavily, until she remembered Fitz’s words to her a little over a year ago, on their wedding day.

I want to be the one that holds you when the tears come. I want to be the one that stays awake with you when the nightmares take hold. I want to be the one that brings you food when you can’t get out of bed. I want to take care of you.

She rolled over and curled into his side, whispering croakily. “Fitz.”

He started, and then an arm wrapped around her. He stroked her hair with his other hand. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter? Can I help?”

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. “Nightmares. My family. Are they safe?”

He cupped her face gently. “They’re safe. The Neverseen is gone. Your family is safe.”

“Humans aren’t safe.”

Fitz kissed her forehead gently. “Do you want to call Amy?”

She nodded mutely.

Fitz squeezed her one last time and went to fetch her Imparter.

When he returned, he whispered Amy’s name to it.

“We’re only supposed to call Amy for emergencies,” Sophie remembered, scrunching her face.

“Well, I think that’s dumb. They’re your family. You have a right to call them.”

Amy appeared on the Imparter, brown curls sticking up every which way. She blinked sleepily. “Sophie? Fitz?”

Fitz waved, and Sophie quickly scrubbed at her face. Amy’s eyebrows drew together. “Are you okay?”

“She’s worried about you.” Fitz hugged her close. “We wanted to check in.”

Amy wrinkled her nose. “Gotcha. We’re all fine. I’m looking at colleges.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m so jealous that you didn’t have to go through all of this.”

Sophie laughed a little. “I could’ve gone to Yale, y’know.”

Amy groaned. “Don’t, Sophie. Don’t even.”

Sophie bit her lip. “Sorry.”

The conversation lulled for a moment.

“So… do you need anything else?” Amy forced a smile. “I’ve got school tomorrow…”

“Um… no,” Sophie said softly. “Thank you.”

A soft look came into Amy’s eyes. “Anytime.”

Fitz hung up and turned to Sophie. “Feel better?”

“A bit.” Sophie hugged her knees to her chest. “But I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

Fitz heard her unspoken request: She didn’t want to be alone. “Hey, why don’t we…” He smiled dorkily. “I have an idea.”

Sophie pursed her lips. “What would that be?”

He said nothing, only scooping her up and racing to the living room.

She gripped his red nightshirt tightly. “Where are we going?”

Fitz deposited her in a chair. “Wait here.”

He returned a moment later, scrapbook in hand, and slid underneath Sophie. “Let’s look through your scrapbook.”

Sophie smiled a little. She did miss her family. “Okay.”

He offered it to her, and she patted the cover. “We took a day trip to the beach in this photo, and we had a sandcastle building contest. I won.” She faltered. “Little did I know what I was really building.”

Fitz patted her hand. “Well, it all worked out for the best.”

Had it?

It had. She had Fitz now, and so many other friends. And she would be okay.

She rested her head on him for a moment and flipped a few pages to an image of her parents in front of an ice cream shop, posing for a photo.

She paused and traced their faces. “This was after the beach. We went to get ice cream.” She paused. “My parents wanted to take a photo of me, but I wouldn’t let them. I took their blend-in advice pretty hard.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you weren’t destined to blend in.” Fitz half-smiled. “You wouldn’t have saved the whole world otherwise.”

Next was a picture of her and Amy playing checkers. “I was always really good at checkers.” Sophie tilted her head. “I wish you had more board games here.”

Fitz thought for a minute. “We have some. But most human ones probably wouldn’t be super challenging for elves.”

Sophie snorted. “Alright, Fitz. Kill the elvin superiority. We’re going to build a chess board.”

Fitz nodded slowly. “I don’t know what that means, but lead the way.”

She smiled mischievously, and they were off.


	16. Frosting Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex and Biana frost cookies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Dex watched Biana pull their cookies out of the oven, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

Ever since he’d seen the humans in one of his mom’s movies baking cookies, he’d wanted to try it. And he might have mentioned the idea to Biana in passing… and she, it seemed, would do anything to make him happy.

They mixed up frosting together, dying one bag red red and one blue. When they began to frost the cookies, Dex shot Biana a furtive glance. She was making a beautiful swirling pattern on hers with the blue.

He took the red, drew a heart, and wrote inside in messy letters, “Dexiana.”

Biana looked up a moment later and saw his cookie. Her cheeks reddened, and she reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Aww… Dex.”

They exchanged cookies and bit into them, frosting smearing on their faces.

Dex reached out and gently wiped the frosting off her upper lip with his thumb.

A sneaky smile slipped onto Biana’s face, and she grabbed his face and kissed the frosting off his lips.

And Dex felt something stirring in his heart, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on…

But it may have been love.


	17. A Gentle Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the Havenfield sanctuary (ft. some Jolie angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @councillor-bronte-is-best-boy

Four-year-old Jolie grabbed Grady’s sleeve excitedly. “So we’re gonna have lots of animals at home, Daddy? Lots and lots? And we’re gonna take care of them?”

Grady smiled at her affectionately. “Yep! We’re going to help them feel happy and safe here, so that they can go to the Sanctuary.”

Jolie frowned. “We can’t keep them?”

Grady bit his lip. “Well, not most of them, at least.”

Jolie’s eyes sparkled. “But some of them?”

“Maybe.” Grady glanced at Edaline furtively. “Maybe.”

Edaline twisted her lips. “Maybe. Daddy and I will have to talk about it.”

Jole flopped on the ground with a big sigh. “But I want a pet gremlinnnn.”

Edaline snorted. “What do you think, Grady?”

Grady smiled fondly. “I bet we can get you a pet gremlin. You’re going to help us take good care of the animals, right?”

Jolie beamed. “I love animals!”

Grady scooped her up. “I know you do.”

~~~  
A week later, Grady lightleaped home with their first rescue, a shy poodle with a broken leg.

Jolie was thrilled. She insisted on naming her Honey, and spent hours sitting by her side, letting her eat from her hand, and lavishing her with love.

Grady supervised her carefully, a gentle smile on his face.

His daughter’s heart was beautiful, and he would do anything to protect her.

~~~

Fifteen years later, Jolie died in a fire. Honey died with her.

Jolie had fallen in love with someone that was broken, just like he always knew she would, and he hadn’t been able to protect her from it.

Her gentle heart had been her undoing.


	18. Book Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Fitz try to find each other’s new favorite book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous and @katco-cereal

Fitz leaned in until his nose was almost touching Sophie’s. “Okay. May the Best Book Finder Challenge commence.”

Sophie wrinkled her nose. “May it commence.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then they remembered what they were supposed to be doing: Finding each other’s new favorite books.

They were at Ferocious Fantasy, a little shop tucked away in Mysterium. It was filled with books about mythical creatures and other worlds.

Unfortunately, the elves didn’t have a lot of those, so that had to make do with what they could find.

Sophie immediately sprinted for the epics section, scanning the shelves intently. She needed something with really good world-building. Probably a romance too.

Fitz looked around for a moment and decided to start in the middle grade area. He needed something fun, but with depth and great characters.

They both clattered around for a few minutes before running to checkout, clutching their books tightly.

Sophie gave Fitz a smug smile, brandishing a thick book called A Journey to Beyond. “I think I’ve got this one in the bag.”

Fitz chuckled. “That’s cute.” He held up a brightly colored book called Falling for the Land of Dragons. “But you haven’t got a chance.”

~~~

When they returned to their houses that night, they grabbed snacks, ran to their rooms, and curled up with their books.

They were in for a long night.

~~~

The bleary-eyed couple met up at Calla’s Panakes the next day, each holding a detailed list of what they liked and didn’t like about the books.

Fitz held up his and grinned. “Okay… I’ve got to admit… You picked a good one.”

Sophie did a little dance. “Obviously. And… yours wasn’t too bad either.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “Guess I’ll take it.”

They exchanged lists and read furiously, giggling and frowning at various points. Sophie even blushed once.

When they were done, Sophie let out a long sigh. “I guess you won this round. I gave your book a 97, and you only gave mine a 93.”

Fitz pumped his fist. “You know what happens now!”

Sophie faceplanted on his shoulder. “I do. Since you obviously know me better—” she let out a long sigh— “you get to plan our next date.”

Fitz twisted his lips. “Well. Do you recall whose idea this date was?”

Sophie narrowed her eyes. “Mine. And what of it?”

“It was the most fun I’ve had a long time.” Fitz tapped her forehead. “I think you know me better than you think. So maybe we should plan it together.”

“Together?” Sophie shrugged lightly. “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Fitz let out a noise that might be likened to a squeal. “Excellent.”

And so they went off to plan their next perfect afternoon.


	19. What's a Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Keefe as kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous

Six-year-old Keefe, sitting on the floor of Sophie’s room, turned his big eyes to her. “Mommy called me a disappointment today. Do you think that’s true?”

Sophie scrunched up her face. “A disappointment is someone that makes you feel bad things. And you make me feel good things.”

Keefe brightened. “Really?”

Sophie nodded solemnly. “Very good things.”

Keefe scampered to the window. “Do you think Mommy is okay with me being here?”

Sophie scowled fiercely. “I don’t care. I want you here.”

Keefe giggled. “Wanna go play outside?”

Sophie gave a big sigh. “I don’t like outside. I wanna play a game inside.”

Keefe darted back over and tugged on her arm. “Pleeeease?”

Sophie sighed again. “We’ll take turns.”

Keefe gave a little jump. “Yay!”

Sandor spoke up from the doorway. “I will go alert your parents that we are going outside.”

“Okay, babysitter,” Keefe sing-songed.

A few minutes later, they got outside. Keefe tapped Sophie’s shoulder. “Tag!”

“But I don’t liiike tag.” Sophie pouted.

“We’re taking turns, ‘member?” Keefe darted away. “Catch me!”

Sophie sighed and went off after her friend.

Friends were good.


End file.
